prettycurefandomcom_id-20200214-history
Kasugano Urara
is the 1st year student at L'École des Cinq Lumières Middle School, a young actress and the youngest Cure of the group in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and its sequel, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. She is half Japanese from her mother's side and half French from her father's side. Before becoming Pretty Cure, she did not have any friends and could not be herself in front of others. Her Cure form is . Appearance Urara has long, blonde, hair which she wears up in two pigtails held up by light red scrunchies, bows or other hair ornaments, while two, very short, loose pieces of hair hang in front of her ears. Her eyes are of a golden color. Her casual outfit, in the first season, consists of a bright yellow dress, that is knee-length, which has orange lacing and a small bow on the chest of the same color, a pale yellow sweater-like jacket on top and orange heels on top of white socks on her feet. Her casual outfit, in the second season, consists of a pale yellow, long sleeved shirt with a brown short-sleeved shirt on top with a single layer of frills at the bottom and brown high heel sandals on top of bright yellow socks. Her school uniform consists of a light purple one-piece dress along with a skirt with darker purple outlines and four buttons, a short, dark purple, long sleeved jacket, a white collar and a red bow with a couple of small white lines on each end. On her feet she wears brown sandals on top of dark blue socks. Her casual outfit, in the Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! movie, consists of a brown and white sweater with a pale red and orange ceremonial cloth ontop. Green shorts, yellow knee-high socks and short, olive colored boots. Her dress, in the Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! movie, is yellow, with lighter yellow outlines and a pale yellow ribbon on her waist along with the same color frills and gloves. She wears a red and white-frilled choker and white tights along with red high heels. As Cure Lemonade, in the first season, her hair and eye color turn yellow. She wears her hair in long "buns", with long, curly strands of hair let out of them, as well as two more zigzagged-shaped loose hairs hanging in front of her ears. She wears a yellow bow at the back of her neck, along with a pale yellow puffy dress, with puffy shoulders. On her chest is a pink, yellow and blue butterfly brooch. Her skirt is outlined with a darker yellow stripe and has dozens of frills underneath. Her arm warmers are elbow-length and are also pale yellow with a darker yellow outline at the and with another yellow butterfly near her hands and wears her Pinky Catch on her left rist. On her feet and legs she wears long, pale yellow socks with white, frilly tops, under dark yellow shoes. In the second season, she obtains small, red and pink rose decorations in her hair near both of her "buns". Her dress also changes to a popped collar which leads to a small top-shirt, puffy shoulders, with white frills, an orange blue and yellow butterfly brooch, which is now connected to her CureMo, which is on her right side. Her arm warmers are pale yellow and have darker yellow outlines with the yellow butterflies on her hands. Her dress now has fewer frills, instead only has two with yellow short-like pants underneath. Her shoes are now orange with pale yellow knee-high socks with feathery tops with yellow ribbons tied to them. Personality Urara always acts cheerful wherever she goes, but is shy until she meets Yumehara Nozomi, who acts as her friend instantly when they meet. Urara is a bit materialistic and takes her job seriously, but because of her busy lifestyle, she had no friends when she begins at her new school. She is very calm and polite, referring to most of her friends with the suffix "-san". Even so, Urara's personality does resemble Nozomi's. The two sometimes don't think their actions through, causing together problems and giving Natsuki Rin a hard time, who has to look after them half the time to try and stop the two friends from causing problems. Urara also has a very large appetite and loves food, and she and Nozomi sometimes pair up as both friends and Pretty Cure, although their friendship isn't quite as strong as Rin and Nozomi's. Relationships Family - Urara has a strong bond with her family, as they always used to have fun in their house and never fight. Because of her love for her mother, she wanted to follow in her footsteps, even try to make the same curry as she did. Yumehara Nozomi - When Nozomi happily introduced herself to Urara and after showing her around the school, the two become fast friends , and Urara always entrusts her fears and doubts to the senior . She also looks up to Nozomi. Syrup - In the second season, Syrup shows up, and Urara is always kind and understanding, showing signs that she has bonded with him, similar to how Nozomi, Akimoto Komachi and Minazuki Karen bonded Coco, Natts and Milk. Cure Lemonade "The fragrance of bursting lemon, Cure Lemonade!" はじけるレモンの香り、キュアレモネード！ Hajikeru remon no kaori, Kyua Remonēdo! , also known as the Cure of Effervescence, is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Urara and uses the element of light. Her clothes are very unique compared to the others, as she has a fluffier, more feminine feel to her uniform, like most of the yellow colored Cures. As Cure Lemonade, Urara has much more confidence and does not hesitate as much as in human form. Alone, Cure Lemonade can perform the attack Lemonade Flash. When her powers get upgraded with the Lemonade Castanet, she uses Lemonade Shining. At the end of the first season, all the five girls can combine their powers and do the attack Five Explosion. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, her dress is unique once again with an extra row of frills and another kind of skirt. Cure Lemonade now uses the attack Prism Chain, also able to use it to stop the enemy from moving. With the other five girls and their Cure Fleurets half through the season, she can perform Rainbow Rose Explosion and, with Milky Rose, Floral Explosion . Super Cure Lemonade appears in Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!, thanks to the Miracle Lights. Her powers are greatly increased and she can now fly because of her butterfly wings. Cure Rainbow Lemonade is an upgrade Cure Lemonade gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Shining Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!, except with the color yellow instead of pink and a pair of small golden wings instead of grand white ones. Transformations Pretty Cure Metamorphose! - "Pretty Cure metamorphose!" is the official phrase used by Urara to transform into Cure Lemonade in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 ''and ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! In Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Urara's Pink Catch opens and she shouts, "Pretty Cure..." She makes a circular motion with her arm and shouts, "...metamorphose!" Then, her body becomes covered in a golden glow. Her top and brooch appear first, followed by her arm warmers, skirt, leg warmers and shoes. Her hair then gets styled, her Pinky Catch closes and Cure Lemonade recites her introductory speech. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, ''Urara's CureMo opens and she presses the buttons while saying, "Pretty Cure metamorphose!" The CureMo's screen glows and her body becomes surrounded in yellow sparkles. There is a yellow tunnel with light showing at the end. Urara then appears with her boots appearing first, then her arm warmers and finally her skirt and top. Finally, Cure Lemonade flies down, opens her eyes and recites her introductory speech. Attacks 'Lemonade Flash' - Cure Lemonade holds out her hands, then puts them to her chest. Her item appears in front of her, she holds out both her hands and releases a cluster of yellow butterflies, which fly above her and attack the enemy. '''Lemonade Shining' - Yellow light from Cure Lemonade's butterfly bow shines, whereas the light follows her right arm. When it has reached her fingertips, the Lemonade Castanet appears. The item opens and closes, and like her first attack, she holds out her hands, then puts them to her chest. Her item appears in front of her, she holds out both her hands and releases a cluster of yellow butterflies, which fly above her and attack the enemy. Prism Chain - Cure Lemonade makes fists with both hands and crosses them in front of her chest, causing a butterfly-shaped emblem to glow with her signature color. Cure Lemonade's hands glow yellow and a chain of butterflies is formed. She sends out the two chains as whip to hit or grab the enemy. Etymology : translates to "spring" and translates to "sun" or "day". Together, as "spring day", they most likely refer to Cure Lemonade's light-based powers and the common association of light and spring days, as well as the light given off by the sun. translates to "plain" or "field", and is a common component in Japanese surnames. : A name with a few potential meanings depending on how it is written in kanji, and Urara's name is written in hiragana instead. However, the most likely intended meaning is "bright and beautiful". Her name means, "bright beauty of a spring day". Songs Urara's voice actor, Ise Mariya, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Sanpei Yuko, who voices Yumehara Nozomi, Takeuchi Junko, who voices Natsuki Rin, Nagano Ai, who voices Akimoto Komachi, Maeda Ai, who voices Minazuki Karen, and later, Sendai Eri, who voices Milk/Mimino Kurumi. *Tobikkiri! Yuuki no Door *Yumemiru Onnanoko *Twintail no Mahou ~Tobira o Akehanashite~ Duets *Ashita, Hanasaku. Egao, Saku. (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Nagano Ai, Maeda Ai, and also Sendai Eri) *Shine 5 Hearts (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Nagano Ai, and Maeda Ai) *Metamorphose ~Seishun Otome LOVE&DREAM~ (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Nagano Ai, and Maeda Ai) *1, 2, Shoot! ~Five Explosion~ (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Nagano Ai, and Maeda Ai) *Pretty Cure 5, Full Throttle Go Go! (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Nagano Ai, Maeda Ai, and also Mayu Kudo) Trivia *Although Cure Dream is the leader of the Yes! Cure team, Cure Lemonade has the most unique Cure costume. *Cure Lemonade is very similar to Sailor Venus from Sailor Moon. *Cure Lemonade is the first Pretty Cure to have her hair in pigtails, since Shiny Luminous is not a true Cure. *Urara is the second Pretty Cure who has an elderly person in her family. *Urara, along with Yayoi from Smile! Pretty Cure, Yuri from Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and Makoto from Doki Doki Pretty Cure are the only Cures to have a deceased parent (both parents in Makoto's case). *Urara, along with Miki from Fresh Pretty Cure! and Makoto from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, are the only Cures to attain fame. Saki from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star nearly reached this, only to turn it down. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Urara is represented by the snapdragon, which symbolizes purity and daring in the Language of Flowers. *In her first season, she had frills. However, this was replaced in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. This would make her the first Cure to have (had) frills instead of shorts, followed by the first 3 Cures in Fresh Pretty Cure, and Suite Pretty Cure♪. *So far, Urara is the only bi-racial Cure, being half French half Japanese. *She is the only Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Cure to have a choker, this was changed in the sequel. *Urara is one of the four Pretty Cures to live with one of their grandparents. *Urara is voiced by Ise Mariya, who voiced Eureka (Bonnie in English Version) in Pokémon: XY. **Coincidentally, Eureka means a kind of lemon. *Urara appeared as Cure Lemonade to give the 10th Anniversary Congratulatory Message in episode 24 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *She is the first Cure to have three Japanese characters in her surname, followed by Myoudouin Itsuki and Amanogawa Kirara. **Coincidentally, they are all yellow-themed Cures. * She and Haruka have the same Japanese characters in their surnames. Kategori:Cures Kategori:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Kategori:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Kategori:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 characters Kategori:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! characters